HAPPY END
by Walkman355
Summary: *contains spoilers* After the game's conclusion, Yuki and Yuno build a life for themselves. With their new family and things going the way they want it has truly become a HAPPY END.


HAPPY END

"Yuno, have you seen my tie?" Yukiteru Amano called from his room.

"It's on that dresser we got from America!" She called back from the kitchen, "the one we got a few years back when we went traveling!"

"Ah right, before Hoshi was born I remember." He grabbed his tie and began to fix it, looking at himself in the mirror. It had been a few years, and many other worlds since he had won the game and Deus from the third world had declared both him and Yuno his successors…they had lived a thousand lifetimes it seems so they felt that for this 7th world they should mix things up and allowed themselves to age a bit. He was now in his thirty's and had finally grown a good bit. Now he was 183cm tall and he'd assimilated overtime with the Yukiteru of each world so now not only were he and Yuno Gods, but they were also themselves.

It had been a good many years though. Especially once they had the children. Hoshi was their first, named for the stars for which they loved so much. He was as bright as they were and just as warm, though lately with these new teenage fads he'd become a bit colder. The twins however were complete contrasts from one another. Hasu was like the lotus, graceful and beautiful. She was as smart as her mother had been at that age and she looked almost the same. Hana however was different. He was named for the flower, in a kind of twin matching names joke that the Americans tried, but his name in no way mirrored his personality. He was brash, adventurous, and quite the scoundrel, but he was kind at heart…Yuki hoped.

He threw on his coat jacket and smiled at himself in the mirror before heading downstairs. His kids were midway through breakfast, and Yuno had fixed something special for him. "Fish, rice, and omelets! Isn't your mama amazing kids?" He said smiling.

Hasu smiled politely and continued eating with the grace her mother exuded. She looked so much like Yuno, with her pink hair tied back in pigtails and her pink eyes shining with love. Hana was rather the opposite as he scarfed down what was put in front of him left and right, his pink hair and blue eyes were as wild as his personality. "Dad! Dad! Can we visit grandma and grandpa today!" The seven year old was practically vibrating in his chair.

Yuki looked at Yuno, who gave a disapproving scowl, which with her hair down and the kitchen knife in her hand made Yuki remember the game and he gulped. "We-we'll see…maybe after you're done with school today."

The boy groaned, "But school is so booooring…Hasu impresses the other kids with how smart she is, and I'm supposed to live up to that. I don't got the time for that when there's fun to have outside!"

"You don't have the time for it." Yuno corrected him, "Maybe when you are able to form a sentence without such slang we'll let you skip a day. Bring up your grades and show us you're improving and then we'll see. Until then," The grim smile came back to her face and Yuki felt the dark aura flow from her body, "Behave!"

Hana froze up along with Yuki and they exchanged a glace of terror. Hoshi simply ate his breakfast and stood, putting on his father's old beanie and a set of headphones. The fourteen year old walked out the door grabbing his backpack for school. "Later mom, later dad." He simply said as he went off. Yuno was obviously concerned so Yuki patted her on the shoulder and gestured for her to take his seat and enjoy some breakfast of her own. They ate happily and sent the children off to school before Yuno changed for her own work.

"Dad wants me to meet him at the bank, I'm guessing this is more of the records work I've been doing…I've urged him to retire and let me run things, but I keep getting the usual, 'I'm not so old that I need my daughter to do my job for me.'"

Yuki laughed and sipped some coffee, "Well I guess I'd better get going to, the mayor of Sakurami's work never ceases."

She smiled, "It's good you took over so Bacchus can help Ueshita with the orphanage." She smiled, "Those two make the sweetest old couple in the world. And it's even better that Ai and Marco took over managing the orphanage."

"You'd think that after seeing these events play out so many times we'd grow bored of them."

"Well each time they're different slightly. And this time we finally get to participate." She said smiling.

"True…and with so many Muru-Muru's now they can run the Cathedral on their own." He said finishing his coffee.

"Well after all these years we've been able to organize the Cathedral with ease, speaking of which you should get to the office, don't you have things to do?"

He smiled, "I guess I do...I've got a lot to do."

He walked out and entered the limousine, "Mayor's office if you'd please Muru-Muru."

His old friend tilted back her cap and grinned, stepping on the gas and driving them to his office. The work day was boring, but lately things had been getting better. 4th had retired to be with his son, so Nishijima took over his position and had been working with Uryu Minene on new cases, as this world's Minene had become a police officer rather than a terrorist. Hinata and Mao worked together at Hinata's father's dog house. He sat back behind his desk and turned on the radio switching it to "King Kosaka Radio"

"Hey there King Kosaka, making a shout out to my friend Yukiteru Amano, the mayor of our prestigious city; you've been doing good by us, even if you aren't as cool as yours truly!"

He smiled as the music began playing and there was a knock at his door. "Enter."

It was young Reisuke, "Sir, we've come representing the Akise Detective Agency and the head of the Omekata Religion." Akise and Tsubaki entered with him as the later clung to Akise's arm.

"Hello, Yukiteru." She said fondly.

"Aru, Tsubaki, it's good to see you all again, how may I help you?"

"Do we need a reason to visit a friend?" Aru asked.

Aru Akise was Deus Ex Machina's Observer in this world, and after Yuki took ovr he began working for him. "No not at all, how have you two been?"

"We've been fine Amano-kun" He said. "I've been working with Tsubaki's group to improve conditions and find willing benefactors, and the mayoral office has been a great success. We're hosting a barbecue and festival some time later this month and were wondering if your family would join us?"

He smiled, "Of course, it will also give you a good chance to talk with members of Gasai Bank about real-estate as well."

"Excellent! We'll make the reservations at once. I must say it has been an honor working with you. The way things are now, it's almost like a fairy tale…with a happy ending."

Yuki smiled and looked out the window as they left at the sparkling jewel of a city and all the lifetime's he'd lived through…it truly had been a happy ending.


End file.
